There are a number of different human-machine interfaces that enable people to interact with a computing device. Some example human-machine interfaces include a keyboard or keypad, a mouse or other pointing device, a touchscreen, etc. Other techniques have been developed that do not require a person to physically touch the device such as, for example, through voice commands and/or based on detecting of the proximity and/or gestures of a user near the device.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.
Descriptors “first,” “second,” “third,” etc. are used herein when identifying multiple elements or components which may be referred to separately. Unless otherwise specified or understood based on their context of use, such descriptors are not intended to impute any meaning of priority, physical order or arrangement in a list, or ordering in time but are merely used as labels for referring to multiple elements or components separately for ease of understanding the disclosed examples. In some examples, the descriptor “first” may be used to refer to an element in the detailed description, while the same element may be referred to in a claim with a different descriptor such as “second” or “third.” In such instances, it should be understood that such descriptors are used merely for ease of referencing multiple elements or components.